


Necklace

by whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit



Series: Happy Ending Guaranteed [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 minute drabbles, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit/pseuds/whyamidoingthisitswrongbutiloveit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The necklace isn't too fancy, but it's more worth than any diamond in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necklace

The necklace isn't too fancy, but it's more worth than any diamond in the world. It was a gift from Sam, hell knows where he found the ugly thing, a bronze coloured.. bull.. freak.. thingy, but Sam got it for him, and Dean treasures it.

  
Sometimes, girls like to play with the cord, and boys too, as if to pull him in, and he angrily snaps at them to, "not break the cord, damn it" for fear of loosing the ugly thing.

  
And then, then there is this blue eyed boy that Dean starts following around as if he was lead on an invisible leash, and Dean know this feeling, he remembers it, and it makes him afraid, too afraid to be raw like this again.  
But the boy turns out to be kindness with a snarky exterior, a warrior that can incapacitate drunk frat boys and holds Dean's face, his own just a hand span apart, and his voice is frantic, "Are you hurt, Dean, talk to me, did they hurt you!" and before Dean can even reply, he is squished into a hug.

  
It's funny, really, the frame is slightly smaller than his own, and yet he feels more safe than he ever had before, except for his parents and other family members.

It's getting warmer now, and his necklace can be seen under his shirt, because he can finally wear sweaters that open up front, and Castiel points, and asks, and Dean pulls the bullhead out. Castiel squints, and squiggles just a tad bit closer, still squinting – the sun must be hurting his eyes.

  
So, Dean does the only logical thing, he takes the necklace off and hands it over to Castiel, followed by a "Are you fucking serious" from somewhere to his left, but he ignores the voice he has forgotten anyway.  
Cas' fingers are nimble, turning the bull in all directions, and when he returns the head their fingers brush, and Castiels hands are cold.

Dork is even wearing two additional layers.

  
So, Dean does the only logical thing, he takes Cas' hands into his own and puffs his cheeks, blowing warm air in to the too-small cocoon for another teenager boy's hands, but Castiel smiles. During the following winter, Sam and John have gotten them another fugly gift, a hand knit (hand knit. By John. And Sam) lovers' pair of mittens, of which two were knit together and are heart shaped, perfect for hand holding, and Mary dabs at her eyes, from both laughter and happiness.


End file.
